


Kiss Me

by YesMadamePresident



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Early Days, F/M, Fluff, Misunderstoods, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesMadamePresident/pseuds/YesMadamePresident
Summary: LilacMermaid prompt: Henry and Elizabeth have kissed on the lips plenty of times, so she doesn’t know what to make of the fact that he’s kissing her on the cheek or the forehead or her hair now - but she is severely overthinking things and he just likes touching her.
Relationships: Elizabeth McCord/Henry McCord
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that I posted this on FF.net like a week ago and forgot to post it on here! I know this site isn't nearly as popular with the Madam Secretary fandom, but I usually post to both, so here you go!

Elizabeth was leaving the science building when she saw a very familiar face walking toward her. “Henry?”

“Hey, babe,” he said, leaning toward her. She was expecting a kiss on the mouth, but then realized he was aiming for her cheek. She let him kiss her and shrugged off the slightly awkward moment; he hadn’t even seemed to notice.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

He shrugged. “My professor let us out early and thought I might could catch you and walk you to your next class. How was biology?”

“Uhh, it was biology. I prefer physics.”

“What, not enough math for you?” he asked, starting down the sidewalk.

“Almost no math at all, as a matter of fact. And speaking of math,” she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the left. “Calc II is this way.”

He allowed her to guide him, falling in step and not letting go of her hand. She relished the feeling of her hand in his. “I obviously don’t spend much time in the math department,” he said.

“I know. A religion major and a math major...”

“Who’d have thunk?” he joked.

“Are we still on for 6:00 tonight?” she asked.

“Definitely. My roommate is out of town for the weekend, and I am going to cook you the most delicious, the most delectable…” he trailed off, leaving her hanging.

“What?”

“Well, I can’t give it away. But I assure you it  _ will  _ be delicious. And delectable.”

“It better be. I mean supposedly you’re this great cook, and yet 3 months into our relationship, you haven’t cooked for me.”

“Well, I’m going to rectify that tonight,” he said, stopping to face her as they arrived outside her building.

She grinned. “Promise?”

“Promise,” he said, squeezing the hand that was still in his. He backed away until her arm was stretched all the way out and then gave the top of her hand a kiss. “I’ll see you tonight.”

She watched him leave, clasping her hands together and stroking the spot where he’d kissed her. She had sort of hoped for a real kiss before he left, but he did tend to be less physical in public, and there were people walking around. Besides, she thought with a smile, she was sure she’d get one tonight.  _ “My roommate is out of town,” _ he’d said. She was hoping for more than a kiss.

* * *

At 5:59, she knocked on the door of his apartment, one of the benefits of him being an RA.

He opened the door and smiled at the very sight of her. “Hey. You--you changed.”

She looked down at the blue dress she’d picked out, smoothing it down self-consciously before looking back at him. It showed a bit more of her shoulders than usual, but she liked the way it looked on her. “Is it too much?”

“No, no, no,” he said quickly. He reached up and tenderly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “You’re beautiful,” he said, placing a kiss right on her temple. She smiled, and had  _ just _ started to lean upward when he stepped back, making room for her to walk through the door. “Come in. The food should be ready in about five minutes.”

“Thank god,” she said, her thoughts quickly taken over by the word food. “And the food in question is…?”

“Mouthwatering,” he finished, eliciting a laugh from her.

“Fine,” she relented, moving to sit at the table. “Be that way.”

“I think I will,” he replied, squeezing her shoulder and dropping a kiss on her head as he moved past.

She sighed. When was he going to kiss her? “Henry?”

He looked over at her. “Yeah, babe?”

God, she loved him. And she knew he loved her too. She threw on a smile. “Make it quick. I’m starving.”

“Will do.”

* * *

As promised, the meal was delicious and delectable. Fettuccine alfredo, roasted broccoli, and dinner rolls. It was perfect, but Elizabeth wasn’t ready for the night to end. “How about a movie?” she asked, as Henry took their plates to the sink.

“Sure,” he replied, turning on the faucet to rinse them. “You can pick something out, the movies are on the bottom shelf next to the TV.”

She looked through the shelf in question and picked out something they had both seen. She was only expecting to catch the first 15 minutes.

Soon, she was comfortably curled up to her boyfriend on the couch, savoring the feeling of his arm around her, his hand rubbing up and down her arm. A few minutes in, he casually leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

She sighed audibly. “You okay?” he asked softly, eyes still on the screen. 

“Yeah,” she whispered. But she was tired of waiting for him to make a move. Slowly, she creeped her hand up from its position on the couch to rest on his knee, he smiled, resting his hand on hers. Rather than taking it, her hand continued its journey, moving up his arm and across his shoulder to play with the hairs on the back of his neck. She knew it would get his attention, and it did. He finally took his eyes off the TV and looked at her for a long moment.

“Henry?” she whispered. “You’re staring.”

“Sorry,” he said, “you’re just...so beautiful.”

A shiver went down her spine. Feeling the urge to squirm under his gaze, she played with her hair instead, pulling it over one shoulder.

“I love you,” he said, leaning in ever so slightly. 

“I love you too,” she said, shifting her body so she was facing him straight-on. His face got closer and closer to hers until finally, god, yes,  _ finally, _ he kissed her on the…

Neck. Starting just under her jaw, his kisses moved lower and-- “Henry, stop!” she exclaimed, pushing him by the shoulders.

His retreat was immediate, eyes wide with confusion. “What, what?”

“What is wrong with you?” she demanded. The tension that had been building up in her all day was finally coming out. She reached for the remote and turned off the movie, looking back at his bewildered face. “In the past 24 hours, you have kissed me on the head, the hand, the forehead, the cheek and now my neck. You’ve kissed every part of me except for my lips. Were you ever planning to kiss me properly?”

His mouth opened, but it took a moment for the words to come out. “I--I’m sorry, Elizabeth. I swear it wasn’t intentional.”

That seemed to calm her a little. “Good. I was starting to get worried. I…” she sighed. “I almost convinced myself you were going to break up with me,” she said, her voice shrinking into a whisper.

“What? No, that-that’s definitely not happening.”

“Then what’s with all the friendly touches?”

His confused expression melted into a small smile. “I just like touching you,” he admitted, taking her hand in his. “And I like kissing you--whatever part of you is closest, I’m not picky.”

She sighed. “Okay, that’s actually really sweet. But,” she held up a finger. “Just for the record, I’m pretty sure my neck was not the closest thing to you just now.”

“No, you’re right. That was because of this,” he said, plucking at the spaghetti strap on her shoulder. 

“My dress?”

“It’s beautiful. And it leaves...a lot of your neck exposed. I’ve wanted to kiss it since you got here.”

She laughed. 

“Look, I’m sorry. But I promise, I haven’t been avoiding kissing you. And I am  _ definitely _ not breaking up with you. Elizabeth, if you ever have an issue with me--”

“Henry.”

“Yeah?”

“Kiss me.”

He slid a hand around her neck, tilting her face up toward his. “Okay,” he whispered, just before his lips pressed gently against hers. She loved this feeling. She couldn’t believe she’d gone so long without it. “Just for the record,” he whispered, pulling back for a moment. “I didn’t actually kiss every other part of you.”

She looked up at him, eyes sparkling. “Would you like to amend that?”


End file.
